


Connection

by dickyoongi



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Friendship goals, M/M, NoW has more than one chapter, background Creek, cartman is actually sad, for now?, hugs and shit, i wrote this a month ago but im just now posting it, kenny can see ghosts, kenny tells kyle about his dying problem, kyle is a ghost, kyle just wants kenny to be safe, like kenny please, now its not, stan is a violent sad, stan really needs to get his shit together, was once upon a time a one shoh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickyoongi/pseuds/dickyoongi
Summary: kyle has died and only kenny can see him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! this story was originally only going to be a one shot, but i ended up really liking the idea, so nows it's not!
> 
> the first chapter is from around february and the newest chapter was finished in october. 
> 
> anyway, just note this will not be the best story but i TRyY okay?
> 
> k thx

kyle choked back tears as he watched stan shuffle up to the bus stop. he had never seen the blue and red hatted boy look so terrible. his eyes were red and puffy, and had miles worth of bags under them. his face was pale and void of any emotion. uncombed hair was sticking out in all angles under from his sideways hat. his steps were short, careless, and heavy as he walked up to cartman, who surprisingly, looked in just a bad a shape as stan. 

the two exchange a tense glance and look forward again, a frown appearing simultaneously on their faces.

two minutes pass before anyone says anything.

stan forces his voice out. "it's kinda quiet without kyle around, huh?" it comes out shakey and hoarse, he hates it.

cartman purses his lips and shuts his eyes tight, "shut up f—ag." 

the silence returned. the pair stood and waited. an unspoken sad tension filled the air. their best friend had died. even cartman was shaken up about it. neither wanted to believe it. so they both just stood and waited. 

they waited for something to happen, for kyle to just pop out of the bushes with a large smile and camera crew behind him.

they wouldn't even be angry at this point, just relieved to have their friend back.

after another long stretch of time a faint sound of footsteps in the snow crunching echoes to the left of them. it was followed back a upbeat, muffled voice, "hey guys!"

kyle, eric, and stan turned to look at the cheery boy in disbelief. kyle had died! did he not care at all?

stan chokes, "dude, what the fuck."

"are all po' boys this fuckin' douchey?"

kyle glared at kenny from his transparent state with glossy eyes., if anything kyle had expected cartman to be the heartless one, not kenny. 

not kenny.

if you were to have asked kyle if he and kenny were close, he would have said yes in a heartbeat. they were closer than close. he thought was they had was different from what they had with everyone else. they weren't friends that hung out and had a good time, but they were friends that supported and would do anything for each other. 

or so he thought.

did all the times kenny calmed kyle down from his rare panic attacks, rocking him, praising him, whispering soft nothings into his ear. did they mean nothing? 

when kyle let kenny and his sister sneak into his room for days, when their parents became to much. did he not feel their connection like kyle?

the star gazing on kennys roof.

the secret late night video games.

the promises.

the shy flirting?

did it all mean nothing?

was kenny faking it this whole time, did he really not care about kyle at all?

kyle moved his scowl to the ground, sniffling, and wiped a tear that trailed down his cheek. 

"woah! kyle, are you crying?!" kenny made a move to comfort kyle.

but he jumped back when three heads whipped in his direction. two held glares, while the other held confusion.

"kinny, this is cruel, even for you."

"what are you guys talking about?"

kyle furrowed his brows and walked over to kenny, creating no footsteps in the snow. he leaned his face towards kennys, his nose almost touching the others.

kenny leaned away catching onto kyles stare, "what the fuck are you doing?"

"you can see me?"

"yeah.... why wouldn't i?" kenny answered. 

cartman let out a forced sighed and placed a hand on stans shoulder, "po' boys gone insane, talkin to hmself."

"what are you talking about? i'm talking to kyle."

stan wiped away a tear that threatened to fall, "enough with the jokes kenny! this isn't funny!"

"what jokes!"

"you can see me." kyle repeated, ignoring the living pair behind him.

kenny stared back at kyle, what was he talking about? kenny squinted his eyes, he noticed that he could see stan through kyle.

kennys face went pale with realization, "kyle- di- did you die?" he whispered.

"'kyle, di-did you die?' Are you fucking kidding me kenny!?"

"kyles-, how can you be- ah- i'm so fucking done with you right now."

kenny ignored the fuming two as he focused his eyes back on kyle.

"kyle?"

stan and cartman went quiet.

kyle nodded solemnly, tears running down his cheeks, "how- how can you see me?"

kenny sighed shakily and glanced behind the ghost to his other friends before coming back to an muddled emerald green, "i can't tell you here."

kyle turned around and whimpered at the sight of his friends, "promise me. promise, you'll tell me later."

"i promise."

 

"kenny what the fuck is going on?"

kenny looked at his friends, suddenly feeling a wave of overbearing sadness take him over. he bit at his lip and knew he had to take a course of action that would worsen his friends thoughts of him at the moment.

but he had too, or more lives might be lost.

he took a deep breathe and let out a forced chuckle, "haha, got ya! should have seen the look on your faces!"

he watched as his friends faces turned into ones of disgust, "dude, i can't fucking believe you right now."

"never knew you were such a heartless bastard kinny."

kenny couldn't be more thankful for the bus to arrive.

he hated this fucking curse.

x x x 

stan and cartman ignored him for the rest of day.

stan even made it a point to glare at him whenever they were within eyesight of each other.

he's pretty sure they told something to the other kids in class because even some of them gave him dirty looks behind his back.

kenny hated it. he just wanted his friends back.

he wanted kyle back.

it wasn't kennys fault no one informed him of kyles death the day before. 

kenny is never informed on these types of things.

he's always the one left out.

always the last included.

kyle was probably one of the only people that actually tried to get to know him, include him in things. he was the one that always invited him to the groups outings. always made it a point to make sure everything was okay with his family. 

but with him gone, how was he suppose to know he was gone?

kenny shook his head clear of his thoughts, he shouldn't be pitting himself right now.

when the bell rang kenny was the first one out the classroom door, with a ghostly kyle following him the second his foot it the hallway tiles.

"kenny."

kenny didn't look back at him and simplly signaled from him to follow.

when they reached their destination kyle wasn't surprised.

but when kenny moved to continue walking past starks pond and into the woods behind, he became genuinely confused.

when the woods ended, and it opened up into a large beautiful clearing kyle could help but smile, "i didn't even know this place existed."

kenny looked over with a small smile, "yeah, well now you do."

"how did you even find this place?"

kennys smile fell and he stayed quiet, looking out the infinite amounts of snow.

"kenny?"

kenny stayed quiet for a moment.

"i've died-" he looked over to meet kyles gaze, "a lot."

kyle shook his head, "what do you-"

"no one remembers, but ive died." he takes in a small breath and moves his eyes away, "ive died hundreds and hundreds of times."

"it's been happening for as long as i can remember, i have some sort- some sort of curse." kenny shrugs his shoulders, "i don't know."

"everytime i die i wake up here."

kyle sits down on a low set log and grabs kennys oranges parka sleeve. he tugs on it and kenny moves to sit next to him, "why didn't you ever tell anyone, we would have helped."

"thats the thing kyle, everytime i tried to tell someone i die, and they just forget all over again."

"how many times do you think i tried to explain this to you. how many times do you think ive said these exact words to you?"

"i d-don-t know."

"yeah, well neither do i." he turns his head, "lost count." 

neither said anything, silence falling over the two again. 

kyle having finally set some of his thoughts, ran his hands over his thighs, "so you- dying- all the time gave you some sort of connection to the dead?"

kenny pulled at the sleeves of his jacket, "yeah, i guess?" he said softly, looking at his lap.

"i mean i usually just try to ignore them."

"them..?"

"yea', the-- others." 

kyle nodded, but didn't ask for an elaboration, he had a feeling he knew what kenny was talking about.

"so how did you die?"

kyle looked over to kenny, "you didn't hear?"

"no, i uh, no one really... told me anything."

kyle frowned feeling even worse for his friend, despite being the dead of the two. "stabbed in an alley yesterday afternoon." he whispered looking down.

"i was laying there for a few hours before someone finally noticed. they had walked down the alley, he found me and screamed his ears off. he nearly left me there before he realized he should probably call the-" he glanced to kenny. "-kenny? kenny, are you crying?"

kenny sniffled in response, "no."

kyle brought his hands up to cradle kennys cheeks. he brought his forehead to rest against kennys while swiping his thumb across his tears. "why are you crying dumbass?" 

kenny brought his hands to kyles arms and latched onto his jacket, "im sorry."

hands pulled kennys hood off and found them self wound in blonde hair, pushing kennys head towards kyles chest, "ken dont."

don't try and blame yourself for everything.

kennys fingers migrated to the back of kyle and clutched the orange jacket as if it were his life line. he buried his nose in kyles neck. "fuck," he breathed.

that sat like that for a few minutes, kyle wringing his finger through kennys locks while kenny rubbed his up and down kyles back. they sat there not saying a word, just clinging desperately to each other. their heavy breaths the only thing heard in the air. 

"mm sorry, i should be the one comforting you." kenny said, bringing his hands up to play with the tips of kyles red curls peeking from under his hat.

"it's fine kenny, you've needed this a lot longer than i have."

kenny let out a choked sob, "damn it kyle."

kennys separated from the red head and tugged the sleeves of his parka down. he wipes his cheeks, pressed his palms to his eyes, drying himself of his tears and looks over to kyle, "thanks." he whispers pulling him back in for a hug.

kyle responds to embrace. after a moments of sitting in each other's arms kyles gasps, "how am i touching you right now?"

kenny laughs and pulls back again, "honestly, it's probably because i'm like half american, half ghost, cant be too sure though."

"actually ive never actually had the chance to touch another ghost before, i don't really know it this is suppose to be normal or not."

"-but i'm glad i can."

kyle smiles, "me too."

x x x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might make this an actuall story? for now it's just a one shot
> 
> thank you for reading :)
> 
> ALSO  
> i posted a south park one-shot book on wattpad.  
> user; -gakuenalice-
> 
> i'll probably post the stories on here also, but they will be posted faster onto wattpad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "fuck you kyle." he whispered swinging his knees out from under him, the warmth surrounding him disappeared as the blanket fell to his waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, some people wanted a continuation 
> 
> I wanted a continuation.
> 
> it all worked out.
> 
> anywho, this chappy is like pew and bam. flUff shall return tho no worries! i just needed a plot to work on thx
> 
> OH HECK THIS CHPATER IS VERY WERID W/O HTML.
> 
> THERE IS A BIG CHUCK OF SCSNE WHERE THERE ARE RANDOM THOUGHTS THAT ARE STANS THEY ARE SUPPOSE TO BE ITALIZED, sorry, i wanted to make that clear to at least clear some confusion of the two people that many read this at 1am.
> 
> i'll edit it later it's like 1am and i'm way to fucking lazy to Html format rn

the next day kenny woke up early, with a chill and pair of ghostly green eyes floating only a few inches above his own. "kyle, what are you doing."

"waiting for you to get up." kyle smiles with a push to kennys shoulder. the momentum draws him up and out of kennys face till he's left to float above him. He crosses his arms, the hint of a smirk pulling at his lips. "obviously."

with a sigh, kenny ignores him in favor of looking over at the poorly nailed into the wall clock, parallel of his bed. 6:23.

he groans, "its to early."

kyles smiles falters, "its almost 6:30."

Kenny makes a noise that could rival that of a dying cow and rolls over to shove his face into his pillow, "and?" his voice comes out muffled. 

kyle knows he wouldnt have understood the complaint if he didnt already have years of practice dealing with smothered conversations. kenny and his orange parka. kyle shakes his head, ridding the fond memories away, "and-- the bus comes at 7."

kenny cringed. the bus meant socializing, which he was usually all for, but today, he didnt want to have to face stan and cartman- or anyone for that matter. he didnt want to go to school. he didnt want to face reality. any other time he wouldnt really mind, going to school that is. it allowed him to get out of the house, to have something to do. although, now—going to school was the last thing on his to do list. "I don' wanna."

kyles frown softened, he didnt say anything after that. He didnt mention the light crack in kennys voice. He merely watched as kenny struggled to go back to sleep. Watching him toss and turn, till eventually he laid flat, unmoving. Then, he screamed, nearly knocking the life right back into kyle, and sat up onto his knees. the blanket draped across his bare shoulders, hair flopping in every direction.

"fuck you kyle." he whispered swinging his knees out from under him, the warmth surrounding him disappeared as the blanket fell to his waist. he placed his feet on the carpeted floor.

kyle admired from afar as kenny sat silently trying to wake himself up. He always knew his friend was considered one of the nicer looking people at the school, but seeing kenny sitting there in only his boxers and hair sticking everywhere, as he trys to keep himself from nodding off again was- oddly endearing. It was adorable, to say the least. He already knew this, but in this moment, it just hit him harder than it ever had before. No matter how much kenny misses school or gets in trouble, hes still only a kid just— trying to make it by.

and now that he knows kenny has this curse- this curse hes had to deal with his whole life. this curse thats caused him so much pain. pain that kyle has experienced first hand- pain that kyle could barely stand for those few brief minutes, "come on ken," kyle says softly grabbing kennys wrist and tugging lightly, "time to get up."

 

x x x

after seven excruciatingly boring hours later, school finally ended. kenny made he way out the front doors feeling more exhausted than usual. kyle floated leisurely next to him, like he had sometimes done when he was alive.

although on his feet and very much not transparent.

looking up from his untied shoes kenny noticed a crowd forming to the left, at the other end of the street. normally, kenny wouldn't care, weird things happen all the time here.

although, this crowd was slowly making its way toward him.

craig and an tremendously angry stan stood at the front, with a pack of seven, or maybe eight, teenagers he recognized as his friends marching behind them.

as they started to get closer kenny could see, as well as hear, craig snap his fingers and clyde hand him a fucking metal bat. 

kenny paused his journey and watched as kyle continued moving until he noticed kenny was no longer beside him.

kyle pivoted, "kenny?" 

he didn't answer, merely focused his eyes on kyle and then at the group of angsty teens getting uncomfortably close.  

kyle followed his gaze and struggled to keep the look panic off his face, "kenny." 

their eyes met, "kenny, run."

that was all kenny needed, he ripped his hands out of his pockets and sprung into a full sprint. His hood fell to his shoulders as his feet tried to keep up with his brain.

a stampede of steps rumbled behind him, getting louder by the second; although he could barely hear them over the thump of his own heart. 

a broken, angry sob ran through the street, "Kenny!"

he pushed himself harder, tripping over his feet and untied shoelaces more times than he'd like to admit, never actually falling to the ground.

"Kyle was my best friend!" a voice shattered from behind him, "he was your friend too! and you- you fucking—" a beat of silence passes, "You'd didnt even apologize, what kind of sick jo- You're disgusting!" tears built quickly in kennys field of vision, "god! i fucking hate you!"

kyle watched, speeding along side kenny, as craig and stan slowly got closer, inch by inch. the rest of the group many feet behind. stan screaming his head off, voice cracking, snot swiped all over his cheeks. 

_i hate you, kenny._ kenny stopped in his place, tears cascading down his face. stan fell to the ground, knees scraping on the pavement. a shudder broke through, stan dropped his arms and head down. craig stopped and watched, a pained expression taking over his face. 

_god, i hate you, why. why. why! why are you like this._ stans knuckles turned white as he stood back up, wiping his tears off with the sleeve of his jacket. suddenly, he glared at kenny.

 _acting indifferent._ he stalked over to craig and ripped the metal bat out of his hands, who gave with little resistance. _there was- was always something a little— off about you._ the cry was breathy. 

stan chuckled, it turning sob half way through. _obsessed with death. always went missing randomly._

_always seem to care for people a little to much._

_why._

he bat dragged along he ground, following after stans shoes. _attracted to much of kyles attention._

reaching only three feet away stan muttered, _i bet you killed him. hah, fucking druggie, i'm gonna catch you,_

_and i'm gonna fucking kill you._

kenny wanted to stand there, too let it happen. he wanted to let stan let all his anger out. beat him till he had nothing left. it wouldn't matter. sure, it'd hurt a hell of a lot, but, he'd come back tomorrow. he'd be fine. he always is.

he really wanted to. but when stan got within swinging distance a cold hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled. "kenny, please, " a familiar voice cracked. god did he want to follow that voice.

"i know what you're thinking. you can't." the hand pulled again, his feet blindly following. he couldn't see anything but tears, "i won't let you."

he must not have been tugged very fast, the next thing he knows there's a rough hand squeezing a bruise into his arm and a fist on his cheek. "ken!" the shrill rang in kennys ears.

kenny looked up from the ground, hair sticking to his forehead with sweat and a pulsing pain on his cheek. craig stood, angry sneer and blue chullo hat. his left fingers danced over his bruising right knuckles. 

he moved forward again, his back straight and head tilted to the side, "you ready, 'ken'?" 

he heard kyle hiccup somewhere behind him,but kenny just couldn't take it, he blocked it out. craig always thought the nickname kyle gave him, although scarcely used, was dumb, childish. he closed his eyes, tears falling down his cheeks again, and waited for the punch.

but it never came. 

instead, when he peeled his eyes open, he was a shaking tweek latching onto craig's arm, "craig, don't— dont this."

all the kids stopped to stare, to watch the pair of hopelessly in love fools bicker. craig gritted his teeth, "tweek, step back, let go."

tweek shook his head, tightening his arms around craig, "no." 

stan watched the as kennys eyes darted between the two, he practically growled, although it wasn't very threatening, and reached for the bat jammed between craig and tweek.

"no!" 

kenny jawed nearly fell off its hinges when tweek grabbed the bat before stan could even touch it. the twitching boy now in front of him, guarding him, bat splayed in his hand, aimed at the group of boys, "there has to be some sort of explanation! you all k-know kenny isn't like that! he would hurt kyle, o-or any of you for that matter!"

craig caught his bottom lip between his teeth, his nose scrunched up, "tweek, you're actually defending him?" kenny could feel the betrayal rolling off craig in waves.

"yeah! you got a fucking problem with that mister i-jump-on-any-chance-to-beat-up-people!?"

craig snarled, his blue and grey braces glinting, "tweek."

the two stared for a while, everyone else's eyes dancing back and forth between them.

stan huffs, "craig, if your gonna be that much of a goddamn pussy i'll fucking do it myself." he puts his hand on craig's shoulder and pushes him out of the way, making quick work towards the twitching boy in front of him. 

"stan, if you lay a fucking hand on him," stan abruptly turns in his march to kenny, "i'll kill you." stan gripped the bat, his knuckles turning white, and glowered at craig. analyzing him, watching as craig sucked up the blood running from his lower lip and spit it onto the ground.

there was a long silence before stan exhaled loudly, storming off with a rough brush to craig shoulder.

unlike stan, craig's exhale was shakey and when he stormed off, it was with one last glance too the twitching boy in front of kenny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haHa 
> 
> i love comments K?
> 
> ByE 
> 
> idk when the next update is?:3


End file.
